


Sincere

by yucc



Series: satu irama [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, Wedding Rings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Materi bisa palsu, tapi senyum Gin tidak.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LastMelodya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMelodya/gifts).



> [bleach, ginran, palsu] untuk kak hidya.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Bleach** adalah karya _Kubo Tite_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Studio Pierrot_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Setiap kali Rangiku melirik cincin yang melingkari jari manis kirinya, ia akan tersenyum. Di mata orang banyak, ekspresi Rangiku timbul semata karena ia bahagia akan pernikahannya dengan Gin, sang suami. Sesungguhnya, alasan ia mengulas senyum lebih dalam daripada itu.

Dulu, ketika mereka masih belum punya apa-apa, Gin hanya mampu memberikan sebuah cincin palsu sebagai mas kawin. Rangiku tahu, tentu saja. Sesempurna apapun tipuan Gin, waktu kebersamaan yang begitu lama membuat Rangiku mudah menangkap hal-hal terdetail yang suaminya kira tak akan ia perhatikan.

Lagipula, Rangiku tidak jatuh pada Gin karena materi duniawi yang dapat lenyap sewaktu-waktu.

Pernah suatu kali, Gin melirik cincin di tangan Rangiku dan bertanya, "Kenapa?" dengan suara lirih yang tidak seperti Ichimaru Gin sama sekali. Rangiku meraih jemari Gin lalu menggenggam dengan erat. Wanita berambut cokelat itu tersenyum lembut ketika ia dan suaminya bertemu pandang.

"—Karena tidak seperti cincin ini, cintamu padaku tidak palsu, Gin," katanya.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
